1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrostatic measuring system, and in particular relates to an electrostatic measuring system capable of automatically matching impedance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors are disposed on a glass substrate. Due to an adhesion problem, the thickness of the thin film transistors on glass is required to be below a specific thickness. In addition, size trends for the thin film transistors are smaller and smaller. However, smaller sizes make the thin film transistors very sensitive to electrostatic discharge effect. Accordingly, electrostatic discharge damage is a common problem for the thin film transistors. Thus, to test the maximum electrostatic voltage level that the thin film transistors can endure is important.